dragonball_fan_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Omniverse Arc 4 Saga 1
Arc 4 Planet Sinea Saga Arrival On Sinea "Ah... Fusions nice and all, but man, do I feel weird after unfusing." "Same. But Sphjinx we have to get down to business." "You're right. Okay, do you know Instant Transmission?" "No. I thought you did!" "Well, I did..." "What do you mean you did?!" "Heh, I kind of forgot..." "What! How?!" "Well, I haven't used it since I beat Dimigra." "Since you beat Demigra?!" "Yeah, I haven't had the need to in 13 years." "Uhhhh..." "Capepren, let's start small. First we need to figure out where we are." "Sigh, fine." "Now, where is civilization?" "Fly into the air." "Good idea!" Sphjinx flies into the air to scan the area. "Do you see anything?!" "Yeah! There's a village probably one mile away!" "Okay let's go there!" "Alright!" Sphjinx and Capepren go to the village. "Huh, it's small but homey." "Yeah." "These people are kind of strange though." "Yeah, they look like Earthlings but they have an animal tail." "I know, it looks like a fox tail." "Yeah, it does." "Why are they backing away from us?" "I have no clue." "You, who goes there?" "Um, my names Sphjinx and this is Capepren." "Sphjinx? Strange name. You're not from Sinea are you?" "Sinea?" " Sphjinx, I think that's the name of the planet." "Oh..." "Well, whoever you are, leave." "Leave? I don't think so. I'm not leaving without some answers to where I am!" "Capepren, calm down." "How am I supposed to calm down, when we're lost in damn space! I have a child and wife at home!" "Well, I have two children at home myself." "Wait, are you hostile?" "Yes!" "Capepren! No we're not." "Just leave! Or else I'll stab you." "Stab us? With a stone spear?" "Yes!" "I don't think that will work." "What do you-" "Enough!" "Uh, Jaysa! But..." "Just leave them alone Gronuka!" "Gronuka... And you thought my name was strange?" "Listen, outsiders what are your names?" "I'm Sphjinx and he's Capepren." "Okay. Outsiders, welcome to Sinea. Sorry for your... Inconvenience. We're just on guard after an explosion happened in the distance." "Oh... That was just me and Capepren." "It was you two?" "Yeah, we were fighting someone named Zifren." "Prince Zifren? Of emperor Arcticool's army?" "Wait. Emperor Arcticool? He's an emperor from Universe 11." "You're in Universe 11." "What?" Life On Sinea "Me and Capepren are from Universe 7." "Wow, your far from home then." "Yeah..." "Well, you're welcome to stay here until you can get back." "Thank you." Sphjinx and Capepren get set up for the night. "I appreciate your help to set up my room..." "Ieesta. My names Ieesta." "Oh, thank you Ieesta. I appreciate your help." "Y-You're welcome." Then Sphjinx and Capepren went outside. "Ah... This place is so beautiful at night." "I agree." "Uh, mister Sphjinx?" "Oh, Ieesta." "Miss Jaysa told me to give you a bath." "What?" Capepren tries to hold in his laughter. "She requested I give you a bath." "Uh, i'm sorry but... I can give myself a bath." "That's what I said. Can I speak to you privately?" "Sure." Sphjinx and Ieesta go to a secluded area. "What do you want to tell me?" "I-I-I'm sorry. I can't." "Listen, you can tell me anything." "Ok." Ieesta wipes her tears. "Jaysa... She wants your genes." "My what?" "She believes you're the son of a god." "A what?!" "A god, and when I gave you a bath, she was going to have someone attack you." "And steal my genes?" "Kind of... She wants to have a part god child with you." "What?! Hell no! I'm going to confront her." "Wait, please don't..." "Why?" "She'll have me killed. I don't want to die..." "Fine, but don't worry. You won't die on my watch." "Do you promise?" "Yes. You can sleep in my room." "Wait, with you?" "No, I'll stay up all night and make sure nothing happens to you." "Ok, thank you mister Sphjinx!" Ieesta hugs Sphjinx. "You're welcome. You can just call me Sphjinx." Later that night. "Jaysa?" "Yes?" "Ieesta is sleeping in Sphjinx' room." "What about him?" "Sphjinx is sitting in a chair next to the bed. It's almost as if he's protecting her." "Did she tell him my plans?" "It's a possibility." "Hmmm..." The next day. "Uhhh. Sphjinx?" "Hello. Heh." "You really did stay up all night and protect me?" "Of course I did! You've done enough for me to earn my protection." "Thank you." "You're welcome. Do you have any family on Sinea?" "No. I'm a slave." "What? Where are you from then?" "I'm from a nearby planet known as Indigo." "Indigo? Is you're family there?" "My little sister is." "Really? What's her name?" "Vipine." "Vipine? That's an interesting name." "Our father was from this planet. And our mother was native to Indigo." "So you're father had one of those tails?" "Yes." So that explains why you have that tail." "Yes it does." "You know what, get dressed." "Why? Where are we going?" "To set you free." "Really?" "Yes, and you'll also be reunited with your sister." "Really? Thank you!" "You're welcome." "Sphjinx?" "Capepren! Perfect timing!" "What's going on?" "Heh, long story. Let me explain it." Queen Jaysa Sphjinx explained it to Capepren. "That's awful!" "I know, but we're setting her free today." The three of them walk to the throne room of Jaysa. "Ah, Sphjinx, what brings you here today." "Her!" "Ah, Ieesta! How are you today?" "Free." "Free? What do mean?" "Enough games Jaysa!" "Games? What games?" "Don't play dumb with me! Haaaaaa!" Sphjinx goes Super Saiyan 2. "T-That form!" "This is Super Saiyan 2." "Wow, his hairs pretty..." "Heh..." "Y-Your power! That is truly a godly form." "I wouldn't say that..." "Why not! Your powers immense." "It may be, but I have an even stronger form." "W-What?" "That's right. Though I won't need to use it." "What do you mean? We could rule the galaxy together!" "Hmm... Let me think... No." Sphjinx flew beside Jaysa and blasted through her stomach. "W-Why... D-Did... Y-You... D-Do... T-This! Argh..." "Good riddance." "Whoa..." "Now... Any of you, her loyal bodyguards, want to die next." "Wow, talk about brutal." "Hey, you." "Me?" "Yes, Gronuka right?" "Yes." "You're king now. Take good care of it, otherwise I'll kill you." "Y-Yes!" "Now, let's leave." "Is there a ship around?" "Yes, Capepren!" "Good." They went to the ship and took off into the stars searching for planet Indigo.